Delusion catches an Autobot
Log Title: Delusion Catches an Autobot Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil Location: Valvolux Date: July 19. 2018 TP: Meanwhile in Valvolux TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Dust Devil sneaks out of medical the day after the Valvolux refinery exploded. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 09:48:43 on Thursday, 19 July 2018. Dust Devil is loose! Okay granted the young mech DID wait for Scales to take a break before he made a break for it, but he wanted to know what was going on. All those explosions that he heard and a nearly burning need to get out of that room. At least for a little bit. Other than stopping fairly often and leaning against the wall, Dust Devil is making pretty good headway. His optics rove over the damage caused by the battle and he shakes his head. Besides him Tracker keeps a watchful eye. Of course it would help if the swaying would stop but so far he's managed to keep himself upright. He looks around to see if his friends all made it through the fight okay. That and to make sure they don't see him first so he enjoy his breather. Delusion is in the rubble, walking around with... a can of spray paint. She walks up to a collapsed building, then slowly goes over it, listening and looking intently. At one point, she stops and sprays three very bright green lines on the former rooftop, then moves on. A sleek and silvery mechanical dragon with a row of spikes that run down the length of his back and tail. Broad wings hold webbing made from refractive phazemite that glitters in bluish hues when stretched. Clawed feet with three talons each hold up the dragon’s bulk- easily a match in size for most gestalts. Dark blue slashes of color cross the dragon’s shoulders and flanks and cluster around the beast's closed optics. The dragon's hide, wings, and talons are currently blackened and smudged with soot. The giant beast recharging where it landed on the ground after the events of the previous evening. Dust Devil manages to get himself to a low wall that had been partially demolished. And yeah enough walking for the moment. He sits down and relaxes for a bit. At least it's quieter than it had been. Delusion finishes the area she's working through and gives the can a shake. Almost empty. She begins to walk back towards the camp. While she managed to escape most injuries during the battle, her usually glossy armor is covered with dust and soot that she hasn't yet bothered to clean off. The Dominicon spots Dust Devil and strolls over, in no hurry. She stops nearby. "Are you injured?" Dust Devil winces as his day dreaming meant that he didn't notice the Dominicon. He shakes his head at the question and looks pointedly at her own scruffy appearance. A bit of a smirk appearing on his face. Delusion examines Dust Devil critically in turn, ignoring the smirk. "Freshly repaired, I see." Dust Devil nods and sighs. He stares at her trying to figure if she's going to rat him out or not. He's behaving, just sitting here on the wall watching others work. Delusion isn't going to rat out Dust Devil. He's not her responsibility. She does, however, wait a moment to see if the little mech wants to say anything for himself. Dust Devil just...stares at Delusion. He frowns a little then and gets to his feet. Offering a slight wave, he starts to slowly trek back towards the temp base. Yeah not exactly acting like his normal annoying self. Delusion arches an optic ridge. With long strides, she quickly catches up to Dust Devil and leans down, sweeping the smaller mech up and into her arms. "Obviously you're still not well," she comments as she carries him back towards the base. Dust Devil HUFFS! and struggles for a moment before rolling his optics and just giving up the fight. It was going to be a hell of a long walk back to the medical bay anyway. And maybe this way Scales won't hear him sneak in and he can pretend that he was there the entire time. Delusion is graceful in spite of how long she's probably been working, nimbly stepping over or around rubble. It makes the short ride very smooth. Of course, she could have flown instead. She deposits Dust Devil back at the entrance to the base. "It would be useless to tell you to stay out of trouble." She allows herself a tiny smirk. "Don't get caught." Dust Devil grins at Delusion and gives her a salute before he turns to shuffles himself back to his berth. Tracker grumbles softly as he follows Dust Devil in. Yep, hopefully the little dragon is asleep or there will be hell to pay. Fortunately, Scales is properly exhausted. Dusty wasn't her only patient last night, and she's curled up and recharging. Poor thing hasn't even found out about the big dragon outside. Delusion makes sure the Autobot makes it inside, then goes to find a replacement spray paint can. Perhaps she should also take a rest. Log session ending at 10:56:36 on Thursday, 19 July 2018.